In recent years, microfabrication of transfer patterns in photolithography in semiconductor processes has been rapidly developed with microfabrication in the semiconductor processes. In the next generation, microfabrication processing in a range of 70 nm to 45 nm, and further microfabrication processing in a range of 32 nm or less may be demanded. Therefore, for example, to meet the demand for microfabrication processing in the range of 32 nm or less, it is expected to develop exposure apparatuses configured of a combination of an apparatus that is configured to generate extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light with a wavelength of about 13 nm and a catadioptric system.
Three kinds of EUV light generation systems have been proposed, that include an LPP (Laser Produced Plasma) system using plasma generated by irradiating a target material with laser light, a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) system using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (Synchrotron Radiation) system using synchrotron radiation.